


无法向昨日告别

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, MGRR的DLC木刀蛇魂, Masturbation, Raiden with pussy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *木刀蛇魂自慰梗，寡妇mgrr雷电（*因为日版Solidus配音和Solid是同一个人，默认妹妹无法从声音辨认二人的存在。
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake, Raiden/Solidus Snake
Kudos: 5





	无法向昨日告别

雷电不知道他是什么时候捡到这把木刀的。

他以前收藏过不少刀，从高周波刀到钳状砍刀，再到神秘的灰狐刀与象征着不杀生的木刀，各式各样都有。但是像这把蛇魂一样的木刀，还是第一次见到。

雷电不怎么回家。应该说，他几乎没有家。他早就辞退了在Boris公司的工作，新西兰更是半年才回去一次，所谓拯救其他被迫害的儿童和关爱小孩子，不过是对自己童年可笑的补偿。在击败阿姆斯特朗以后，巴西武士托付给他的遗物，那把名叫村雨的巴西造日本刀，没日没夜地闪着红光。那道红光仿佛昭示着雷电永远逃不过的宿命——他只属于战场，他的灵魂由杀戮的欲望与快乐构成。

人总是孤独的。雷电躺在廉价公寓里的简陋小床上想。他现在四十岁的人生和他二十岁的人生并无区别。四十岁的雷电与二十岁的雷电一样，他们都住在一个密不透风的盒子里，所有尝试打破盒子的人只会看到简陋得如同战地军营一般的房间。那里除却武器外，没有任何个人物品。墙壁是瘆人的雪白，床单粗糙得吓人。

他的身体遭到了翻天覆地的变化。他不再是那个浑身刺满条形码、又失去所有记忆的伪造新兵了。他现在可以说相当强大，他凭借一己之力能够抬起一架合金装备，还能杀死全身进行无数强化的阿姆斯特朗。用又细又尖锐的指甲刺破肥政客心脏的时候，里面爆出来的鲜红血液溅了他一脸。他的理智以为自己的表情一定是不屑而嫌弃的，因为这是那个人最讨厌的血腥杀戮方式，可是他的感觉又告诉他，雷电与杰克都正为了手撕心脏的这一刻感到兴奋无比，以至于眼里冒着兴奋的红光，嘴角挂着若有若无的笑。

“哈哈……哈哈哈……”雷电不知道他为什么要笑，正如他不知道这个世界上还会有谁能够明白他扭曲而割裂的心灵。但是当他握起那把木刀蛇魂的时候，里头发出的声音着实让他笑了出来。

因为木刀蛇魂说—— _久等了。_

“这可真是好久。”雷电细长的手指甲一点点划过木刀的刀身，用最尖锐的地方磨合着木刀的纹路。

“你的里头内置了留声机，对吧？”他的合金下巴贴着木刀的刀柄，嘴唇贴在上面，一边亲吻着上面的“蛇”字，一边轻轻地说。

—— _这是爱国者最新的灵魂科技，奖赏给完成了所有VR任务的你。_

毫无音调的电子音传了出来。

雷电笑得更大声了，他自己都不知道自己在笑什么。他甚至笑出了眼泪，毕竟Doktor居然在他的身上安装了体液功能，而且据说下一步是全真内分泌循环模拟，可以完全模拟人类的大部分情绪反应。

“好呀，那你说，你装了谁的灵魂？”等雷电的笑声平复了一些以后，他抱着那把刀，滚了两圈，继续说。

—— _雷电，你找到了个纸箱啊。纸箱可是战场的神器，因为纸箱被救助的人不在少数……一定要好好对待纸箱……_

“闭嘴，我在问你话呢。”雷电有点不满，他皱了皱眉，“你以为你留住了他的声音就可以冒充他吗？你难道说我正在住在一个巨大的纸箱子里吗？”

虽然这也没错。雷电望着天花板。这个房间不足十平米，完全是雷电随便在路边找的房子。要是城市允许，雷电真能每天睡在街边的纸箱里，反正赛博人的身体也不会感冒。可惜在雷电之前的尝试中，每次睡在路边纸箱里的后果就是隔天早上不知道被传送到了什么别的地方。比方说，早上还睡在阿富汗路边的纸箱里，下午醒来发现自己已经到了南非。更有的时候，睡在纸箱里的雷电会被收废品的捡走，或者被喝醉酒的人当做充气娃娃抓走，之后发生的事情一般难以言喻。

与那把刀干瞪眼了一会，雷电觉得和留声机生气的自己实在有点傻。他随便地把那把刀丢到一旁，但是在丢到一旁的时候，那把刀却又发话了。

—— _哇，你做什么啊，雷电。_

“……”雷电翻了个身，又一次抓起了它，冰蓝色的眼睛盯着它的纹路。这声音让他既心烦意乱又着实怀念。这是他怎么也不会忘记的那个佣兵的声音。他想像刚才那样骂它闭嘴，却又不忍心让它闭嘴。

他好想听它——或者，他——说更多的话。

雷电闭上眼睛。把他的人工耳朵贴在刀柄上，感受着里头细小的机器嗡嗡声。

这是一种心跳声吗？要是机械也有灵魂就好了。噢，应该说，要是灵魂也能永远地机械化就好了。

“多说点……Snake……”雷电把头埋在枕头里，细不可闻地呢喃着，“我想听，我想——”

—— _战场上没有赢家，也没有什么英雄……_

留声机识别出了雷电的声音，继续喋喋不休地播放着。

不知不觉间，雷电开始做起了一些古怪的事情。他一手抓着刀柄，耳朵贴着刀柄的出声口位置，脸颊完全埋在枕头里。他的腰部放低，臀部高高的抬起，像发情期的小猫，另一只手伸向裆部的位置，摩挲着一点点地卸下裆部处的机械挡板。Doktor制造的人造入口已经一片湿润，体液功能开发得相当优秀，以至于雷电尖锐的手指甲触碰薄嫩的金属入口时，又粘又腥的液体缓缓地滴在他的指甲处。

雷电手指的触感不是很敏锐。为了适应战场的剧烈摩擦，他的机械手就像戴了厚实手套的人类手指一样，没法感受到细微的变化。但是Doktor为了测试人体结构给他装上的新式内循环系统和生殖器官做得非常精细。按照Doktor的话说，既然一边战斗一边可以测试赛博人的内循环系统，那么何乐而不为呢？所以雷电被装上那个柔嫩的开口的时候，他完全没有想过拒绝。而在那以后，雷电逐渐捡回了人类时期的自慰方式。

就像现在这样，他一般会将大腿并拢，左右相互摩擦着，任凭下腹部的橡胶吊带摩挲着入口处最上刚刚冒出头的小豆子。他的耳朵听着木刀蛇魂细不可闻的机械轰鸣声，将它想象成死去之人残存的心跳。

他尖锐的指甲探入湿滑的内部。有点疼。他的指甲为了战斗而做得像猫一样尖，但是雷电已经习惯了。

—— _做得很好啊，雷电。_

“嗯……”雷电轻轻喘着气，神志不清地回应着那个低沉的声音。他几乎想把自己闷死在枕头里，试图用氧气的减少来麻痹自己大脑神经。

只要做梦，就会回到过去吧？

雷电的长指甲抠弄着自己湿哒哒的下体，他的手指弯曲，无比娴熟地逗弄着内部最敏感的位置。快乐的浪潮从脊髓一拥而上，脑供氧不足导致的窒息一般的晕眩则助长了这种快感的幻觉。

梦和幻觉是一样的。雷电迷迷糊糊地想。就像小时候，和Snake长得几乎一模一样的孪生蛇对他所作的那样。在他吃的饭里加火药，趁他意识模糊的时候将他从后头一把抓起，把他当做性欲处理器一般，按在破损的箱子上强暴。那位孪生蛇给他留下的记忆的确只有性欲和杀戮，可是，日后他的回忆里，他的理智告诉过他那些是“痛苦”，他的肉体却无法否认其中的“快乐”。

代偿行为的复杂性要求他寻找相似的替代品，那种又疼又爽的感觉，那种一边被欺骗，一边被疼爱的错觉。这种矛盾而混沌的感觉，构成了雷电灵魂的全部。雷电有时候会情不自禁地想，索利达斯与Snake基因完全一致，他们像是一老一少、如假包换的兄弟蛇。当雷电年轻的时候，他遇见的索利达斯长得和他在20岁时海风吹拂时遇到的Snake一模一样，他们握着枪，有着一头棕发，驰骋在战场上，喜欢说“让你久等了，杰克”，喜欢欺骗雷电、把他耍得团团转，又喜欢在雷电真正不小心依赖上他们的时候，将雷电拱手让人。当Snake年老时，他脸上的沟壑与老人臭与索利达斯将雷电绑在病床凑近他的脸颊时，雷电所看见的、所闻到的一模一样。

当雷电闭上眼睛，聆听Snake的声音，他听到的东西远远不止一人。那两个人的身影交互着重叠在一起，左声道与右声道同时喊着他的两个名字。

—— _杰克、只属于我的杰克……_

—— _雷电，去寻找名为雷电的你自己……_

雷电想，这是否就是他如此难以忘怀Snake的原因呢？

他喘着气，手上抠弄的动作愈来愈快。木刀蛇魂不知疲倦地回放着与那两人一模一样的嗓音所构成的语句。而在快感之中的雷电逐渐分辨不出那个木刀留声机到底说了些什么。

它说了什么重要么？雷电急促地喘息着，他的腰部扭动着，腿间并拢，黏液顺着他的会阴部滴落，使得他机械肉体在月光下闪闪发光。

雷电什么语句也分辨不出来了，他只想要那个低沉的声音不断刺激着他的耳膜。

只会利用他人的父亲与那位若即若离的英雄在雷电意识模糊不清的时候融为一体。无论那个年长的男人是乔治·西尔斯还是大卫，他们都是Snake。

他们都是凌驾于雷电的雄性存在。那股无法抗拒的父权的气息就像宿命中的噩梦一样紧紧地缠绕着雷电。这个梦又甜蜜又古怪，以至于雷电一边因为这种噩梦绽放出笑容，也一边因为这种噩梦而哭泣。

“嗯呜呜……”当雷电的手指尖的快速蠕动终于引发了一场无可阻挡的浪潮时，雷电惊叫出声，他的声音却全部闷在了枕头里。

他另一只手紧紧攥着的木刀蛇魂仍旧孜孜不倦地重复播放着什么话语，每一句都低沉有力，像钟摆一样规律地敲打着雷电的机械外耳鼓。

雷电在高潮的余韵中喘息着，唾液从没有闭拢的合金下颌处缓缓淌落。他的眼角泛红，不知道是因为舒爽还是难过。他翻了个身，侧躺着，连腿间的机械挡板都懒得装上，就这么湿漉漉夹住了木刀蛇魂的刀身。因为过于湿滑，他的私处还在上头滑动了几下。

木头染了水就会坏掉吧。

雷电闭上眼睛。他思维的矛盾性又一次体现了出来。雷电甚至希望这把木刀就这么因为沾水而全部报废，报废到再也发不出类似的声音。

于是，他不但腿间紧紧夹着那把木刀的刀锋，双手同时紧紧攥住木刀的刀柄。

赛博人不需要睡觉，也不需要做梦。但是雷电需要，他想一直、一直通过梦境回到过去。

毕竟，雷电永远无法向昨日告别。

FIN


End file.
